The Last Laugh
BETWIXT TIME-LINE: Flipside, Dark Mirror / Burger Wars, Bad Taste, Children At Play, The Last Laugh, Toon Wars. The Last Laugh is an upcoming story which will introduce a new character in the Betwixt mythology known as Slapstick and will lead directly into the event known as "Toon Wars". Prologue Slapstick is introduced for the first time as his toon comes under attack from Betwixt forces, which bulldoze the entire area in the search for the Jewels of Imagination - fighting back Slapstick is cast into a portable hole by Moggy and wakes up in the "Flipside" (but not before he manages to snatch the Jewel the machines were digging up). Chapter 1 Slapstick finds himself having to adjust to the human world as his Half-Toon nature alienates him from others, who view him as a freak - save for a few allies.. noticing the Jewel he has possesses the power to install hope into others he begins to release he is part of something very important. At the same time Betwixt sends his minions out to capture the Jewel and Slapstick, as well as anyone that gets in their way - all while overseeing a very destructive mining operation that is tearing the Land of Nowhere apart. Battle - Moggy Chapter 2 Slapstick and his friends enter the Land of Nowhere after Suzie and Baby arrive to warn them of the growing threat Betwixt poses to both worlds as the mad Toon has succeeded in gathering three of the ten Jewels (Fear, Joy and Despair) and unleashed them as engines of war. Battle - Fearsome Furnace (Fear Jewel) Chapter 3 After defeating the first engine of war Slapstick and his group go in pursuit of the rest, along the way they learn that the Jewels of Imagination are divided with five Jewels of Darkness and five Jewels of Light - Slapstick, having recieved Hope, is destined to bring the Jewels of Light together but before the group can quite grasp how or why such an event can occur they are ambushed by an unexpected foe. Battle: Artist Chapter 4 Arriving at their destination late due to the battle with Artist Slapstick and his group find one of the Jewels of Light being used to power one of Betwixt's engines of war and must convinced Betwixt Jr. to stop abusing its power - his childlike nature being the sole reason he can use the Jewel despite technically being used for "evil". Battle - Joyful Jack (Joy Jewel) Chapter 5 Managing to gather the five Jewels of Light Slapstick and his allies begin to feel victory is at hand, however their greatest threat still lays ahead of them as Betwixt forces uncover the final two Jewels of Darkness and the team race to stop them as the Land of Nowhere begins to destabilize. Chapter 6 the team are confronted with their final battle in the Land of Nowhere as Betwixt attacks with the power of the Jewel of Despair and reveals himself to be more psychotic than ever. Battle - Dreadful Dragon (Despair Jewel) Chapter 7 the team are catapulted into the real world with the Jewels of Light - only for the destabilizing Land of Nowhere to collapse right in front of them, resulting in a massive portal opening as the war raging in the Land of Nowhere swiftly enters "Flipside". -CONTINUED IN TOON WARS- Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Betwixt Category:Book III